OPERATION: TICKLE
by Sadako the Wolf
Summary: Prior to V-Day, I came up with this fic! Kuki spills a secret of hers, and Wally comes up with an idea... NOTE: This fic is cliched and was rushed, so it might feel that way. Mindless 3/4. Twoshot! Complete! Still 2nd fic!
1. The Tickling

**NOW LOADING**

**OPERATION: T.I.C.K.L.E**

**Today**

**Incredibly**

**Cute**

**Kuki**

**Laughs**

**Extremely**

**Writing Operative:**

**Sadako the Wolf/The Girl from the Well**

**Owner: **

**Mr. Warburton**

The short, blond haired boy everyone knew as Numbuh 4, or Wallabee Beetles, was in his room, training with his punching bag. _Left, right, left_ he jabbed at the bag. He was so concentrated with his training that when he heard a certain voice, the Australian jumped from his place, obviously startled.

"Numbuh Fooouuur!" A familiar long, raven haired girl called. She was known as Numbuh 3, real name Kuki Sanban, and could be called the exact opposite of Numbuh 4. The Japanese girl skipped happily into his room.

Wally groaned and turned around. "Oh, whaddya want Numbuh 3?" He was grumpy that his training had been disrupted, when he'd actually be glad to see her.

Kuki giggled, "Don't you know what day it is?" She hid her sleeved hands behind her back in anticipation.

'_Today, today…_' the blond one thought. '_Arbor Day? President's Day? …Kuki's birthday?_' Wally considered the last one with dread. If he forgot Kuki's birthday…

The black haired one laughed even more, noticing he really had no idea what day it was. "It's Valentine's Day, silly!" She raised her arms excitedly. "How could you forget?"

"VALENTINE'S DAY?!" Wally yelled, almost making his room shake. "That's the most cruddiest day of 'em all! Whoi'd Ah want to remember THAT one? It's all 'lovey' and 'dovey' and BLAH!" he ranted.

The oriental girl almost looked hurt, but shook it off. "Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to come and spend Valentine's Day with me! Maybe play with Rainbow Monkeys…"

The Aussie looked as if he was about to hurl. '_Spend Valentine's Day? With HER? That'd be the worst thing eva! Well, she does look pretty but… Wait, did Ah just say Kuki was PRETTY? Bleh! Must be this Valentine's Day affecting meh somehow…_'

"Let's go!" Kuki grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room while he was thinking. Wally, interrupted from his thoughts, found himself in the stuffed animal-mainly Rainbow Monkey-infested place the Japanese one called her room.

The blond absolutely _hated_ Rainbow Monkeys. So it should have been completely expected when he complained, "But Ah hate these Rainbow Dorkies!"

Somehow, no matter how many times she saw him dislike a Rainbow Monkey, she was still surprised at what the oriental girl heard her friend say. "How could you hate them Numbuh 4?" she asked, grabbing a random one from the piles of Rainbow Monkeys she had in her room and hugging it.

Wally grabbed the one from her hands and threw it over his shoulder. "They're completely cruddy and girly! How could ya loike 'em so much?"

The black haired one gasped at his actions. "But they're fun to play with and they're _sooo_ cute!" She obviously didn't know that was why they were girly and, according to Numbuh 4, cruddy.

Picking up another random Rainbow Monkey, the Australian dropped it and kicked it all the way across her room. "Yah, fun ta _beat up_! Ah don't believe _anyone_ could loike 'em _this_ much!" he argued.

Kuki pouted. "But _I_ do! I like them as much as how ticklish I am!" She folded her arms, and then realized what she had just said, quickly covering her mouth. '_Oh no_!' she worried, '_Did I really say that out loud_?'

The blond one raised an eyebrow. "Ya say ya're ticklish?" He was very interested that this was brought up.

She was speedy to deny it. "Uh, no! Of course not, Numbuh 4!" the oriental girl chuckled nervously, "What made you think that, silly?"

"Uh-huh," Wally had also folded his arms, and nodded slowly. An idea popped in his mind, and he snickered to himself. "So, if ya say ya're _not_ ticklish, ya wouldn't respond if I did…_this_?"

The raven haired girl didn't figure out what was happening until it was too late. He had rushed up to her, put his hands just under her arms, and wiggled his fingers in a tickling motion.

It was revealed that Kuki really _was_ ticklish as much as she liked Rainbow Monkeys, even with her regular outfit on. Immediately she began laughing at his touch, and hard. So much, she could barely talk from her giggles.

"AAAAAAAH! N-Numb-buh F-Foouur! EEEEEEEEK!" the oriental girl squealed. Wally grinned at that. '_Wow, she really does sound cute… Aw, no! Whoi am Ah thinking loike that again? Kuki's ma friend, Ah could nevah loike her loike that…_' he sighed inwardly. '_It'd just ruin our friendship._'

'_Wh…Why is he doing this to me?_' the Japanese girl wondered. '_I'd never think that he'd like me like I do… No, of course he doesn't. He probably thinks we're just friends…_' she doubted in her mind, calmly. Yet all that was heard was her squeaks and squeals.

Wally had moved one arm lower, closer to her ribs. That movement had made her laugh so hard that tears were streaming out of her eyes. He wished he could wipe away her tears, even when they weren't for sadness, just to touch her soft face, but he thought he couldn't stop tickling her. Not yet.

"EEEEEEEE! W-Wallyyyy! HAHAHAHAHA!" the raven haired girl had changed from calling his codename to saying his real name. The Aussie enjoyed this very much, and rewarded her with harder tickles, running up and down under her arm and on her ribs, to her stomach.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears, and a light blush had developed on her face, making her sweat. Kuki was squirming from her spot, trying to find a way to escape her pursuer. Yet there was none, and she had to endure his slightly fiendish tickles a bit longer.

"St-stoooop! EEEHEEHEEHEE!" she snorted. "I c-can't take it much l-longer! EEEEEK!" The oriental girl felt that she was going to burst if he kept this up.

The blond one decided that it really was time to take a break. He moved his hands away from her and chuckled. "Well, Ah guess ya were lyin'. Ya really _are_ ticklish," he smirked. "Ya better be careful."

The black haired girl was panting, breathing deeply, heart thumping in her chest. Her eyes were still puffy, streak marks under her eyes from her tears, blushing and sweating. Though one question lingered in her mind, and she wanted to ask it, no matter how tired she was.

"Why did you do that, Wally?"

This made the Australian blush as well. Really, why _did_ he do that? Surely some friends would have just disregarded that she accidentally said she was ticklish and moved on? He stuttered up an answer.

"W-Well, Ah guess Ah wanted ta know how ya'd act if Ah did that, and maybe ya would've looked cute…" Wally mumbled, "And Ah think ya did…"

The oriental girl was shocked at his truthful answer. Something made her want to know more. "What do you mean by that?"

This was making the blond one discover that he really did like his girlish friend, a lot. "Ah realize that… Ah loike ya, Kuki," using her real name to emphasize how much. "Ah loike ya a lot. Ah guess that means… Ah love ya, Kooks." Wally blushed deeper at his last sentence, butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"Wally…" The raven haired girl was astounded. She took his hands in hers, and looked into his eyes, violet to emerald. Though he was trying to avoid eye contact, being extremely flustered. She touched his chin and moved it to face her sincere one.

After that, the Japanese girl wanted to admit her feelings, too. "I love you too, Wally." Then she did something that the Aussie would never think would happen. She leaned in and kissed him.

Of course, Wally was really stunned. First, he now knew that Kuki liked him as much as he did, and now this? He didn't think he could do it, but he kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. It was the perfect moment.

They shared this moment until they both had the need to breathe, and pulled away. The blond one looked at her, and smiled. She smiled back.

"I think this was the best Valentine's Day ever." she sighed. For once, he agreed with the oriental girl.

But, the Australian wasn't going to let it end like this, so he devilishly thought up that plan. "Oh, Kuki?"

She answered gladly, "Yes, Wally?"

He ended up putting his hands on her stomach and moved his fingers wildly. He was tickling her again, and she started laughing up a storm. He beamed at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kuki."

**...TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**


	2. The Revenge

**A/N: One thing I'd like to say before you get started on this next part, thanks to all the people on dA and FF that have read and loved the first part! Hopefully this will be as good as the last, so enjoy!**

**Favorite this story if you like it, and read it whenever you want to [re-]read a ¾/tickle fic! ~Sadako the Wolf/The Girl from the Well**

…**CONTINUING TRANSMISSION**

After Wally and Kuki had admitted their feelings (and one last tickle for the oriental girl), they had hung out with each other and actually had spent the day together. The two were much happier knowing they were both in love.

Finally it was the end of the exciting day, and the blond one was about ready for bed. He took his date to her room. "Ah really had a great toime, Kuki." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Me too," she agreed. They quickly kissed and said goodnights, and so the Australian headed off to his room. The raven haired girl appeared to go in her room, changing to her pajamas, but then remembered what got them together in the first place, she being tickled. That's when she wondered to herself, '_I wonder if Wally is ticklish, just like I am… Hmm…_'

That's when the Japanese girl thought of a plan similar to her love's. She wasn't sure if he actually was, for all she knew he could be completely oblivious to tickles. But something in her heart told her to try, just try.

Kuki sneaked out of her room and went to Wally's, quietly tiptoeing her way there. When she made it, she opened the door to just a crack, to see if the blond was still awake. Though it didn't really matter—she would try to tickle him either way.

The Aussie was, apparently dressing. The oriental girl giggled to herself, and slinked right in, completely being unnoticed as she went closer and closer to her 'prey'.

Orange shirt being pulled off, the blond grinned to himself, happy about the day that had unfolded right in front of him. He thought the day was over and was getting ready for bed, but it wasn't. Not yet, with what the Japanese girl was planning, anyway.

Then, she went for it, doing exactly what Wally had done earlier, except going in from behind him, him not knowing her existence in the room. Girly hands under bare arms, fingers moving passionately. '_Please, let this work!_' Kuki begged in her thoughts.

It turns out, the Australian was also ticklish, just as she suspected. Very ticklish, she might add. Possibly as ticklish as herself, even. The black haired girl breathed an inward sigh of relief as she tormented her love.

At first, he was completely shocked, feeling an odd touch out of nowhere. But when he realized the warmness of the hands, and that they were tickling him with much success, he found out it was his oriental girl, but the only thing heard was his laughter.

"K-Kuki?! Hahahahaha! Wh-Whaddya d-doin' ta meh?" The blond gasped, breathing in air he desperately needed. He never remembered any time he'd really been tickled, so it felt like a new experience.

The Japanese girl giggled at him. "I'm tickling you, silly! This is what it felt like when you tickled me!" She moved her hands to the skin covering his ribs, much like what he did to her. Kuki wanted to recreate everything he did to her, showing him how it was like.

His laughs and chortles were as loud as hers had been. "Ahahahahaha! K-Kooks! Wahahahahaha!" The Aussie seemed to react just like she had. His face almost completely red, him almost close to tearing up, his heart beating rapidly. The raven haired girl could feel its fast beats on her fingers, _thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump…_it oddly comforted her.

The blond was wheezing for a breath. Being tickled really was something to him. It was odd, and yet it was…good. He wished it would stop, and then again he wished it would never. It was tiring him out, and it was making him feel good. He never knew that when he tickled Kuki, all these weird feelings were going through her body. It was a good thing, yet bad, and that was okay for him.

Now the oriental girl was almost done, as she made her hands travel all over his torso in attempt to tickle him more, for a little bit longer. Then finally, Wally admitted defeat.

"K-Ku-Kuki! Wahahahahaha! Ah g-give! Ah give! Just-Ahahahahahahaha! Just s-stop, Kooks!" he pleaded, small tears now appearing in his eyes from all the ticklings. Though it appeared that the Japanese girl was deciding whether or not she really should stop—something he didn't do, so she decided to just play with him.

She shortly contemplated it. "Hmm…do I want to, or not? Mmm…say the magic _wooord_!" she teased. The Australian somehow looked worried under all the laughter. '_Oh no, what would that be? Ah moight be tickled forevah if Ah don't know!_' Many words went past his lips, including the predictable 'Rainbow Monkeys', which he had in fact said without calling it dorky.

It felt like an eternity to the blond before he finally remembered what the 'magic word' would be in a situation like this. "Pl-pl-_please_?" he stuttered, desperately hoping this was the correct word. "Okay!" the black haired girl confirmed, much to her love's relief, and stopped her fingers and pulled her arms away.

Wally was absolutely _exhausted_ when he was finally let go. His face was almost entirely red, his entire upper half sweating. His heart still palpitating fast, yet slowly recovering into its own, unhurried rhythm. Breathing in and out speedily, trying to regain oxygen. Now he knew he had _never_ felt anything like that before.

The oriental girl giggled again, seeing him this way. "I never knew you were so _ticklish_, Wally! Just like me, how _cute_!" She gave him a short hug, yet it almost squeezed the life out of him. The Aussie felt as if his face was about to melt off, blushing at her and being hot at the same time.

"Y-Yah, Ah…guess Ah am…" he struggled for air as he spoke, and then waited a while before he did again, Kuki apparently waiting for him. This made him ask, "Whoi are ya still here? Aren'tcha gonna go back ta ya room or somethin'?" She pondered it, and then decided on an answer.

It was another stunning saying, to the blond. "I don't wanna. I wanna sleep with you now!" He would have debated it, but he knew why. '_She loves meh, and Ah love 'er._' he reflected. '_Maybeh that's whoi…_' He also thought that if he quarreled with her, she would beg him and make all sorts of cute faces so she could stay. They were nice, but using them for beseeching was just plain evil. Not really, but that's what it seemed like to him, anyway.

Motioning to the wresting ring he called a bed, Wally called, "Okay, ya can. Just lemme change ta my pajamas and Ah'll join ya." The Japanese girl cheered and climbed in, making herself comfortable. She was pleased that he would let her do this, and smiled contently.

Finally dressed, he clambered to the ring and lied next to his love. Lips met to form another short nighttime kiss. Then the raven haired girl turned away, letting the Australian wrap his arms around her waist, him trying to protect her from any nightmares. He muttered, "Goodnight Kooks. Ah love ya."

"Goodnight Wally, I love you too…" she murmured, then recalled something. "Oh, there's something else I wanna say."

The blond seemed confused, but didn't mind the statement. "What is it Kuki?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wally…" she trailed off, the outside of her mouth curving to form a smile.

He smiled just the same, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

**That's the end! And if you noticed, the ending is a slight resemblance to what might have happened before a fic called 'Different Blankets'. Read that one (I know for sure it's on FanFiction) because it's a really cute story and really short so it won't take too long to read! Again, I hoped you liked this short fic and happy (belated) Valentine's Day to everyone!**

**END TRANSMISSION**


End file.
